The Evil behind her Smile
by Uchiha Forever more
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood stuck in an evil corrupted society. When Draco becomes her first and Best friend they will Vow to save the world from the rising Evil but at what cost? Who many lives will it cost? Can they both remain uncorrupted or will they follow in their parents footsteps to dominate the world. All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay y'all this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Yes Hermione is a real pureblood, and her eyes features will be a little different. Most Characters will be a little OC but I just like everyone to have a nice and evil side. Her parents are both Death Eaters sadly **** but it gets better. Please no flames! Feedback would help too!**

She was at the tender age of seven when it all began. Her parents didn't kiss her goodnight anymore nor did her grandparents come and visit. She spent more time with family friends than with her actual family. She never cried or asked questions because she was smart and a good listener, she knew her parents did what the adults called "evil" things and had to be gone major parts of the year. What she didn't understand was the difference between "good" and "evil". Didn't everyone want to be good? But everyone she knew wasn't good they did bad things, she held her hands over her ears while she slept to escape, to keep the nightmares away.

She sat in the foyer of the Malfoy home while her nanny Lynda busied herself staring at the closest mirror. She was a useless old bat but of course Hermione would never say that. She was used to the expensive artifacts and paintings surrounding her, since her home was arranged in the same elegant manor. Her parents had been gone for three months and she began missing them tremendously and Lynda provided little comfort. The silver snake necklace her parents gave her shone proudly on her chest shining occasionally in the dim light, she kept good care of it because it was hers and hers alone. Hermione heard light footsteps descending the stairs before a blonde boy her age bounded up to her a smile on his pale face. His pale eyebrows shot upwards when he noticed her sitting there. He was rather short wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt and black shoes one untied.

"Who are you" he asked in a bored tone.

She was slightly offended by his tone but remembering her manners said calmly,

" Hermione Granger, and who are you"

" I'm Draco Malfoy! everyone knows that unless they're stupid, are you stupid?

" Of course I'm not stupid! At least I can tie my shoes!" she said with a huff crossing her arms her cheeks getting pink with anger.

He starred at his feet for a second and then glared with all his seven year old might at her smug smile.

"You're just a silly girl!"

"You're just a stinky Boy!"

"Well at least my hair isn't brown like poop"

"Poop! Your hair looks like PeePee!"

With one last huff she forgot all her manners and etiquette and tackled the little boy to the ground, ripping her dress and scuffing her shoes. They rolled in a little heap until Lynda managed to haul Hermione off of Draco. By then a tall blonde man and women stood amused by the entrance to the living room.

"Hermione", Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at the blonde women before answering with a weak, "yes Ma'am?"

"My name is Narcissa and this is my husband Lucius, I see you've met Draco I'm assuming he was rude to you during your first meeting?" She said with a disapproving tone beckoning him to her side.

" N..No Ma'am it was my fault I didn't mean to cause trouble" she replied starring at her now scuffed up shoes.

"I highly doubt a perfect young lady like you would start a fight with a boy without being provoked" She said with a wink.

Hermione warmed up to Narcissa immediately although her name was hard to say. Her husband stared with a blank impression but seemed nice enough, finally she returned her gaze to the scowling boy who was now holding his mother's hand.

" Draco apologize" his father drawled out sternly.

"She started it" Draco boldly stated puffing his little chest in the air.

The disapproving glare was enough to set him back in his place. With reluctance he marched up to Hermione with all his young swagger and held out his hand offering a small smile

"I'm sorry for being mean.. Would you like to be my friend?"

She starred at his hand then smiled widely and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes I would like to be your friend"

Draco pulled away immediately bolting from the room with bright red cheeks screaming "COOTYS!"

Hermione knew from that point on she would have a friend for life.

Draco parents whom she nicknamed Cissa and Lu showed her around for the remainder of the day. Her favorite part was the stables, they had every type of animal imaginable even a baby Longhorn dragon they let her childishly name Draco after her new friend. Draco finally came out of hiding and showed her his toys and told her what she could and couldn't touch, and within the hour they both have fake swords and proceeding to whack each other into childhood submission. By the end of the day Hermione was happier than she had been in a long time, Cissa even told her she could come back! Lynda helped her into her coat and she bid the Malfoy family goodbye and walked out the door with Lynda to the portkey. Hermione vowed on that day that she always wanted to be happy and would be a good person and never do an evil deed. If only all childhood dreams came true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay y'all this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Yes Hermione is a real pureblood, and her eyes features will be a little different. Most Characters will be a little OC but I just like everyone to have a nice and evil side. Her parents are both Death Eaters sadly but it gets better. Please no flames! Feedback would help too!**

**In this chapter Hermione is 11. It's the day before they all leave for Hogwarts. They are having a sending off party of sorts. Pansy is Hermione's first cousin on her mother's side. **

**Hermione P.O.V**

The urge to roll my eyes was almost unbearable as I stood quietly by my parents side greeting people as they entered our home. My mother continued to talk to Theodore Notts parents about an upcoming gala to celebrate all the pureblood children heading to Hogwarts for the first time. While my father smoked a Cigar with Crabbe Sr. I was annoyed with the fact my parents seemed so stuck on the word Pureblood and everyone else in this blasted room seemed just as keen to go along with it. Gazing around the room I spotted Pansy Parkinson latching on to Draco's arm while Crabbe and Goyle sniffed around the food the house elves had worked hard to prepare. She hadn't even thanked them but I surely planned to, I love my mother but she was so uppity sometimes, and treated people and elves like dirt. Bidding goodbye to my parents I decided to join my fellow soon to be classmates.

"Hello Pansy" I tried sounding sincere and even though she was my First cousin I couldn't stand her.

"Ah hello bushy, your hair looks amazingly horrid today" She replied with a snotty tone. Merlin I couldn't stand her and my hair was perfectly straight today.

"And you face still looks like a pug Pansy, what a doll you are" I replied quickly before turning from her and proceeding to talk to Blaise who had just arrived.

Blaise like me seemed indifferent on our parents Blood status choice he was more focused on the new broom that was coming out which also peeked Draco's interest who was now marching over to us after escaping from the Leeches hold oops I mean Pansy.

" Anyway" Blaise stated, " The Nimbus 2000 is supposed to be the fastest broom on the market and I plan to get it the day it comes out because I'm going to be the first pick for the Slytherin Quidditch team!" He stuck his nose in the air and peered down at me winking.

I couldn't help but laugh I knew he was serious about making the team but the snotty attitude was just for fun.

"You know first Years are rarely good enough to make it their first year Zabini." Draco smarted off earning a glare and playful punch to the arm from Blaise.

"He's right though, I have no doubt you both might make it" I said laughing. Both boys gave me a cold stare.

"Okay you both will defiantly make it!"

"Better" they said in unison.

"What about you Hermione, you are just as good on a broom as we are" Draco said slyly.

"You know my mother would have my head if she saw her little lady on a broom, that's not what respectable pureblood women do" I said pureblood with some distain. The real side of me wanted to be normal but the darker side of my personality purred whenever I got attention and thrived from the fear of people's faces. It scared me bit.

After a moment of silence as I spaced out Blaise piped up

"Well whatever! We will disguise you as a boy!" his words shook of the dread I was feeling and I smiled. They always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"Whatever! I don't want to be a stinky boy!" I said peering at Draco, who blushed remember our childhood arguments.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a stupid girl" Draco said chuckling.

I laughed and started to enjoy myself maybe these parties weren't all that bad. I just had to avoid the adults, especially some of Draco's relatives. His aunt Bellatrix years ago had told Sinthia my mother that she wanted to mentor me as I grew so I could serve a "greater purpose" in the future. The argument between my parents and I sparked my magic when I was 9 setting the whole east wing on fire. From that point on they pestered me about it saying I had so much untapped magic that could help sway the world in " The Families" favor. Even now with my anger rising the fire in the fire pit began rising and flickering wildly.

Draco softly touched my arm which snapped me out of my trance, I looked up and he glanced at the patio then back towards me motioning for us to go outside. I nodded quickly needing the escape.

" Hey Blaise we will be back" I said in a rush walking away. After nodding and curtsying respectfully I finally reached the fresh air, with Draco close behind. I leaned against the railing and looked at the stars, the stars looked so free up in the endless sky.

" Hermione you've got to quit thinking about the past you snapped , everyone does. I personally thing the new wing looks better than before."

" Draco it so much to handle! We are eleven! We can't even legally do magic yet our parents expect so much. Our childhood is over isn't?"

"No, your childhood last as long as you let it, you can grow up and start facing the world or you can enjoy the little things, like right now"

I snorted "Ok spill, have you been reading the poetry books I bought"

He blushed and looked away.

"Do you think we will both be in slytherin? Hermione you've gone a little soft"

I laughed "I'm as cunning as ever! I do take after my father who's out smarted yours plenty of times. I could easily fool you" I hated when he doubted my ability to be cunning and malicious, true I treated people fairly but I could be bad. My dark side chuckled at that.

Draco and I have gotten in plenty of trouble of the years, and I once set my dragon named Draco loose on a group of muggle borns. I don't remember if I just remember the feeling of power I got from their screams of terror. I shuddered at the memory, my parents had been proud that day while I wallowed in disgust at my actions.

"Whatever! Are you ready to leave tomorrow, the train leaves at 10:00 right?"

"Yes, I'm arriving early to spot Harry Potter" I said quietly my parents didn't know I wanted to meet the boy they disliked for some reason.

"Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived. My father says I'm to make Harry my friend, so that he will be on our side" Draco said highly.

"Tch, our side what a ridiculous thing it is, I just want to be his friend in general, he will be a breath of fresh air" Usually I didn't sound this hateful blame it on my eleven year old bratiness.

" Yeah Hermione Granger ever miss righteousness"

"Hardy Har" I smiled. We couldn't get mad at each other.

"Just promise me Draco no matter what happens, who we lose, who we face, we will be there for each other, promise me that" my serious voice still sounded childish.

"I promise you. We won't lose each other"

Could a childhood promise last, after a childhood is broken?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay y'all this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction! Yes Hermione is a real pureblood, and her eyes features will be a little different. Most Characters will be a little OC but I just like everyone to have a nice and evil side. Her parents are both Death Eaters sadly but it gets better. Please no flames! Feedback would help too! This chapter is about their meeting with harry, Ron and the sorting hat. With some random tidbits thrown in. I used quotes from the movie. All rights go to the proper Owners. I own the original text in the story and the story line. J.K. Rowling owns the characters. **

_Sorting Hat/FlashBacks_

_**Dark Hermione**_

**Dark Hermione.**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

My green eyes narrowed to slits as I stood imposingly with my family at King's Cross Train Station. We had not yet walked through platform 9 ¾ and muggleborns continued to rudely colliding with my small frame. Oh trust me I was livid, waiting on the Malfoys right now was bad enough but if another fat block stomped on my foot I would unleash my fury. All of it. Smiling evilly should creep out the bystanders enough to make them stand down. I caught my father's smirk out from the corner of my eye as a middle-aged women quickly back peddled away from my glare. Glancing at my mother who stood prim and proper made me roll my eyes but nevertheless do the same, her words echoing in my mind

"_Hermione we are pure, we are the elite, untouchable by the filthy hand of those deemed unworthy. Champions are tall, sleek without imperfections. We are those champions, the guardians of what should rightfully be ours. We will take the wizarding world soon enough, patience and surprise is the key"_

Starring down I watched a butterfly thrash around wildly, its left wing lying motionless on the ground. It continued straining with its might to lift off but its only useful wing just flapped in distress**. I smirked and could feel my eyes darken my breath coming out in quick pants, the butterflies fear coursed through me with such power I let out a dark chuckle. Slowly lifting my hand over its body I absorbed its weakened life force. It's not empty carcass littered the floor beneath my feet, as I searched for more life to drain to fuel my hunger, my endless need to dominate. I continued to scan the scum the waltzed around me until my mother's voice blared in my head, making me lose hold of my body again. I would be back. **

"Hermione! Are you listening? It's time to move. Get your head out of the clouds and go greet the Malfoys!"

" Yes Mother", I replied hatefully. I bid a quick hello to Narcissa and Lucius before grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the wall towards a group of first years. Being able to identify them due to the fear in their eyes.

Draco's Glare was ignored as I surveyed who would possibly be my classmates.

" Okay, you have a stick up your arse today why is that?"

" My mother is being delusional and I lost control again"

" What's new? Honestly Granger we all have a dark side, that's what makes us "Useful" according to our parents, maybe you should embrace it"

Heh, embracing it isn't even the problem. Maybe I wanted it to grow, but did I want to be feared? And mistrusted? No. I wanted respect and loyalty that was my goal, nothing more nothing less.

" Yeah I guess so" I replied in a bored tone as I starred at the red steam engine in front of me.

" The Hogwarts express eh, we are finally leaving today Drake, we can finally get away from our parents and witness new things. Exciting no?

"Exciting? Well in a sense yes, but I'm more intrigued on the student body we shall rule"

"Rule we shall"

Okay I let the purebloodness get to me sometimes but nobody can blame me, it's all I hear about. I continued to stare at the train while Pug face and Blaise approached us talking about supposedly spotting The Harry Potter walking around. I listened mildly to what they said but non to interested since I would meet the boy wonder soon enough I suppose.

My silent pleas were answered when I spotted the famous messy black hair and glasses from his class description, timidingly weaving through the crowd. He wasn't as tall as Drake and Blaise but he had a solid build to him, with such confidence in his green eyes that I was slightly taken back, he would provide to be a loyal friend that I would need. To his right was a taller kid with bright red hair that I immediately knew was a Weasley. Father would have a field day when he knew that a Weasley had taken a liking to such "royalty". I nudged Drake with my elbow and inclined my head in their direction.

"Look Drake, I found him. It seems a Weasley has taken a liking to him also." I smirked when Draco sneered with disgust. His family didn't agree with the Weasley's carefree way of living, I on the other hand just didn't know his first name so had to call him by his last.

"It would seem so. Should we make introductions?" He said quickly smoothing a hand over his slicked back blonde hair. I hated it styled like that he looked like a prat.

"Eh not yet, let's build up the suspense and wait till we get to Hogwarts."

Turning around I walked towards my parents to bid a quick farewell since hugging in public is to "Common" My father simply put his hand on my shoulder and nodded while my mother patted the top of my head. I nodded back before turning tail and climbing aboard. I didn't look back or cry, I was not weak or overly attached anyway.

After shoving some giggling girls out of the way I found a small empty compartment off by itself, where I knew Draco and Blaise would find me. I heard them and others shuffle in while I stared out of the window mindlessly twirling a copper curl around my finger. The passing landscape was rather uninteresting but it provided a distraction from Pansy's screeching amd crabbe and goyle wolfing down food like animals. Feeling warmth against my side I looked to see Draco's sleeping face on my shoulder, smiling I turned back towards the window he like me could care less about the latest gossip. For an 11 year old, pansy knew it all from who loved who to the newest bankrupt family. I think it's her harebrained mother influenced which would actually be my aunt I guess.

" and I heard you-know-who killed his parents could you believe that! I guess he beat him too! That little green eyed dork!" Pansy screeched. That caught my attention I would take note of that. Shooting her a glare and a quiet charm to seal her mouth shut I dozed off against the window Draco's warmth relaxing me into a dreamless slumber.

Two hours into the ride I quietly slipped out of the compartment and changed into my standard black robes, I was ready to be sorted and gain the slytherin colors. Whilst walking back I spotted Harry and the Weasley entering a compartment of their own in which I decided to follow.

**Harry P.O.V. **

All this attention was starting to wear thin, if it wasn't for meeting Ron this day would have been overwhelming. First the train station was crowded and that wall was confusing enough but not the weirdest thing I'd seen since meeting Hagrid, then seeing a stormy green eyed girl and silver eyed boy staring at me so intriguingly with questionable intentions had me on edge.

Knock… Knock

The door slide open before I could reach it and the Green eyed girl stared at me in awe. She was petite, with a tan complexion and brown/copper hair with strands of glimmering gold weaved throughout it curled almost to her waist, but her most striking feature happened to be in her eyes such a dark forest green with Peridot green sphere around her pupil that they shined in the dim light. My own eyes happened to be a bright green but nothing compared to hers. Those eyes now narrowed when I finally realized she had been talking the entire time.

(Scene From movie) with some changes.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then" her calm voiced asked directed towards Ron.

After clearing his throat he proceeded

"Sun-Shine daisies butter mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" he pointed at his rat scabbers. Of course nothing happened but I wasn't mean enough to say anything apparently she was.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they have all worked for me" I could tell she was lying until she approached me and pointed her wand at my face.

" For example, Oculus Reparo" I felt my glasses tingle for a second before resting again against my nose. Pulling them off quickly I was in awe of their perfection.

"That's better isn't it? You're Harry Potter aren't you? Well I'm Hermione Granger, as should probably don't know and uh you are?"

Ron continued to stuff his face but quickly answered with a mouth full of food

"Um Ron Weasley" She smirked.

"Pleasure you two better change into your robes I expect we will be arriving soon" She turned to leave before saying "You've got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there" Ron furiously scratched at his nose while I laughed. She was interesting, witty and sharp but interesting.

_Note: Peridot is the August birth stone, This isn't word for word from the movie but quite close._

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Yes Harry Potter will indeed by a loyal friend, but that Weasley is disgusting to say the least. My internal rant was cut short when I arrived back to my compartment to find it in total disray. Blaise sat on top of a facedown Draco who seemed to have pink frosting in his hair and goyle at wand point on the floor next to him. Crabbe held a suspicious looking cupcake in his hand while Pansy screamed at the lot of them. Oh I needed smarter friends. After setting everything straight and smacking Crabbe and Goyle across the back of their heads, we headed off the train that and stopped during their little tirade. The carriages we piled into where pulled by invisible creatures I had read about once but couldn't remember the names of. They took us to a dock where we again piled into boats and headed off towards the castle which loomed in all its glory up ahead. It was magnificent to say the least with its tall towers and glowing windows. It didn't seem long until we were ushered into a grand corridor.

" Hermione, I think I'll go meet this fellow now" Draco said before marching up the stairs to meet Harry.

**Draco P.O.V.**

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train? Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts? I said remained impassive. The shock on everyone's faces wasn't surprising. Of course these fools didn't know who he was. Hermione who wanted to keep it that way shot me a glare which I happily returned.

I nodded to my friends "This is Crabbe and Goyle. That girl over there is Hermione and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The red Head beside him chuckled.

"You think my name is funny do you? I don't need to ask you yours, Red Hair and A hand me down robe you must be a Weasley" Turning away from him I proceeded.

"You'll soon find out that some families are better than others potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there". My speech was cliché and biased and Hermione's pale face and Potters narrowed eyes told me I'd over done it.

" I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" He answered without a second thought and before I could respond a women professor ushered us into the great hall to be sorted. Catching up to my furious Best friend was troublesome and her following words didn't do good for my ego.

"You bumbling idiot! WE had a plan! Making a fool of ourselves wasn't part of it" Her green eyes snapped with fury.

"Don't call me an idiot! I recited what my father told me to say" my tone was just as sharp as hers.

" Your father also wanted you and harry to become friends!"

" Whatever father will think of another plan and since when is he harry?" MY eyes narrowed suspiciously when she balked looking away. She never backs down like that.

"I met him earlier on the train, he seemed so normal and real when I talked to him not like us just a normal kid. Something different" she said softly looking at me with hope. She wanted an escape I knew that but why him.

" I know, Hermione, for you ill try to be nice but I don't like him or the weasel." She smiled her smile the one she only did around me before listening for her name to be called to be sorted.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I felt better after my talk with Draco and fidgeting impatiently for my name to be called.

Pansy Parkinson

_Slytherin!_

Ron Weasley

_Gryffindor!_

Harry Potter his name rang through the hall and everyone held their breath, I watched the hat and him silently discuss something before the sorting hat screamed

_Gryffindor!_

The cheers from their table were deafening as he happily made his way to Ron's Side

Hermione Granger.

I walked proudly up to the stool and sat down.

_Ahh Miss. Granger your mind is dark and secretive; you are cunning and smart but also sweet and brave. Holding on to what you think is true. Decisions.. Oh what's this? It seems your dark side is screaming to talk to me will you let it?_

_**You think I'm sweet, you blasted old hat ill turn you into a welcome mat. **_

_So you are the reason her mind is cloudy_

_**I am not the reason, I am her, who she tries to hide. She isn't the sweet innocent girl you think, she calls to me when she Is lost. I save her from herself. Without me she would drown.**_

_So I thought, you guide her even though its down twisted path_

_**The world isn't sunshine and daisies you sit on an old shelf, she must learn to be strong to face the world. She is scared of herself now but only of what she doesn't know. Of what she could be.**_

_You sound like an old soul_

_**Ha! I am old. Even older than you. My identity isn't for you to know, I am her, yes we are one. But we are old. **_

_She will be sorted now_

_**Goodbye hat.**_

I snapped back into reality when the hat screamed

_Slytherin! _

The next couple hours went by in a blur, Draco was one of the last to be sorted and the hat barely touched his head before Slytherin again rang against the walls. What had the sorting hat seen in my head, my darkness had blocked my mind from their conversation but I caught one sentence, "We are old". I was only eleven I wasn't old. Right?

**Eck! This chapter doesn't flow as good as id like…. But nevertheless I like it! I think, I'll make it where she and Ron really don't get along and I may skip a couple years of their lives.. help? Review please! Thank you loves! **


End file.
